Breaking
by Luna Yue
Summary: Kagome is thrown into a world filled with Alchemy, her fate undeniably intertwined with the Philosopher's Stone.Pairing undecided either Edward, Ling, or Envy.Rated M just in case.
1. Meeting the Elrics

Title: Breaking

Chapter: Meeting the Elrics

A/N: Please read and review (I will not update if there are no reviews!)

Anyone reading my other stories I plan to update them on Thursday or Friday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, protector of the Shikon no Tama, time traveler, hero of the Sengoku Jidai, and human turned immortal stood upon the roots of the Goshinboku, her right hand placed over the bark of where her first love had been pinned by an arrow.

Her eyes were filled with sorrow and regret, unusual of the little miko that was always so full of life. Kagome had traveled to the past for the last 3 years of her life; she had become a woman, a warrior. She had watched the deaths of innocents and had murdered to protect but it was murder nonetheless.

Kagome remained innocent though her hands were drenched in blood. She had lost everything, her family, her friends, her kit, her home, her life…her love and she was finally starting to break.

* * *

Sighing Kagome jumped off the roots and landed gracefully by the well. Her long midnight blue hair tumbling down her back, long black eyelashes that framed mesmerizing sapphire eyes brushed her porcelain cheeks, and her irresistible pink lips were set in a slight pout.

Kagome now wore a silky white kimono that was cut to mid thigh so it was easier to move in, weapons were tied to her sapphire obi, and her twin katanas were in an x across her back with black sashes. Her kimono fitted her toned form perfectly. She was ethereal in appearance yet there was sadness and pain hidden in her gaze.

Sensing a familiar aura approaching, Kagome turned to greet her sensei, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

"Konnichiwa, Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured her eyes downcast in respect before glancing up to meet his chilling gaze.

Taking in the appearance of the young miko, he had become fond of Sesshomaru silently offered his support, allowing his aura to wrap around her form comfortingly. His beast growled gently in acknowledgement as she let her own aura flare in appreciation.

Sesshomaru understood all the challenges the miko had gone through, he had watched her endure all the cruel judgments of fate and watched as she never once gave up. However as he looked down into her tortured eyes he knew she was falling from reality, from life itself, and Sesshomaru knew he could do nothing to help her as she suffered.

"Miko, why do you seek out this Sesshomaru, you should no longer need my assistance the war is over," Sesshomaru stated coolly. Kagome sighed once more as she looked away from his calculating eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama. I wished to say goodbye, I'm returning to my own time."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, the indication he was surprised before narrowing in understanding. Kagome no longer had a purpose in the Sengoku Jidai, she did not belong.

"Miko are you sure you desire to return?" he asked wanting to be certain she wasn't going back simply because of duty or honor.

"I love the Sengoku Jidai with all my heart," Kagome admitted with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "However, I don't think there is anything left for me here. Not to mention the balance of time is very delicate, if I remain I could be putting the future in jeopardy."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly in contentment as she looked at him for approval, her decision was logical.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said bowing deeply. "You have taught me and protected me, I can never repay you."

"Stand miko. You are no longer below me. You are my equal as the Lady of the Shikon no Tama, you have proven your worth," the taiyoukai commanded watching her as she straightened up. "I have no heir therefore I declare as Lord of the Western Lands, Higurashi Kagome, Lady Kagome of the Western Lands. If I die you shall become ruler of the Western Lands."

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's fangs lengthened and his eyes glowed red before he bit into her neck however; instead of panicking, she tilted her head so he had better access to her neck.

She understood the significance of Sesshomaru's declaration. While it was not a mating mark, it signified her as a being under the Western Lord's protection. He had come to trust her enough that he would accept her as the closest to his frigid heart and believed her powerful enough to protect his people and lands.

Pulling his fangs from the junction on the right side of Kagome's neck between her collarbone and shoulder, Sesshomaru licked over the wounds with his saliva, instantly healing the puncture marks and in their place, a purple crescent moon resided.

Lightly touching her neck Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru, a small true smile.

"I'm going to miss you. Please…look for me in the future," she whispered softly.

Nodding Sesshomaru turned away to leave the clearing, only pausing as he heard the ruffle of clothing before a bright flash of gold went up into the night sky and he felt the well's magic depleted.


	2. AN:IMPORTANT!

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

**This will be rewritten! Sorry to those who like it but I've completely lost my muse for this story…honestly I forget how I was going to write this…well anyways sorry and I will be making this into a story just…not um with the first chapter as part of the story…yeah…**


End file.
